What We Are
by KahlenTavaal
Summary: What happens when someone from Ziva's past turns up with unfinshed business. UnBeta'd. This is my first story, be kind. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I own nothing, but really wished did!

The marine watched as the young woman paced on the opposite side of the road, he knew that his post at the front gate of NCIS was more important now than ever before, what with the war on terror. He was about to called the security officers when she crossed the road and head towards him, he looked more closely at her; she had thick black hair that had loose curls that hung round her shoulders and down her back, she was wearing a pair of khaki combats with military boots and a black top with a long sleeve black zip up jacket. The marine moved out of the guard shack and stood in front of the gate

"Ma'am, can I help you," He asked, her startling green eyes narrowed at the word 'ma'am'

"I need to speak with Ziva David," she said, her voice holding an exotic accent

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No," She said slowly, "I didn't know I needed one,"

"Anyone wishing to speak to a member of NCIS needs an appointment, orders of the Director,"

"How do I get an appointment?" The woman asked

"You need to call Officer David's personnel line," He replied

"How do I get her personnel line?"

"You need an appointment,"

"Look, Petty officer, I have spent the last 48 hours travelling to get here and none of them in a particularly pleasant manner, so please, allow me to speak with Officer David," The woman demanded

"Hey Tommy!" A voice called as a man walked up to the gate, he pulled out a badge and signed in the log sheet, "What's going on?"

"I need to speak with Officer David however I cannot make an appointment unless I have her number yet I cannot get her number until I have an appointment," The woman said angrily

"Why do you need to see her?" Then man, Tony DiNozzo asked

"It's private," She replied, "Do you work with her?"

"I can pass on a message if you like?"

"Tell her Dulamaine, 11 o'clock,"

"Is that it?"

"Yes, thank you..."

"DiNozzo, Antony DiNozzo,"

"Thank you," She replied before she walked away, Tony looked at Tommy and shrugged. Tony walked up the stairs and walked to his desk, he looked over to his partner, who was already at her desk,

"I have a message for you," He stated standing directly in front of her desk, she looked up at him and raised an eyebrow

"Oh?"

"Yeah, from a very pretty lady," He smiled

"Tony, what was the message?" She asked standing up

"Dulamaine, 11 o'clock," He told her. Ziva's face paled, she reached down and grabbed her gun and ran out of the bull pen and down the stairs not waiting for the elevator, and Tony watched her leave, dumbstruck,

"Where's Ziva going?" Timothy McGee asked as he stepped behind his desk

"Dunno," Tony replied as he placed his bag on the floor and followed Ziva, he made it to the main gate in time to see Ziva embrace the young woman from earlier, and as they pulled apart Tony could see the smiles on both women's faces.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked Ziva whilst watching the other woman, his hand hanging by his weapon

"There is no need to shoot me Agent DiNozzo," The woman said with a knowing smile

"Ziva?"

"She is a friend Tony," She confirmed, she turned to the guard, "I need a visitor pass,"

"Yes Officer David,"

"Still hate being called ma'am, Ziva?" The woman asked with a grin

"Call me it and find out," Ziva replied, also with a grin

"So does your friend have a name?" Tony asked

"My apologises," The woman said stepping forward and offering her hand, "Dani Assan,"

"Hi," Tony smiled, shaking her hand

"Stop checking her out, Tony," Ziva warned as took the visitor pass from the guard

"I don't mind," Dani said, before turning back to Ziva and signing the visitor log, once she had she clipped the badge to her top, Ziva and Tony led her back to NCIS headquarters and up to the bull pen where Gibbs was now waiting

"Where have you two been?" he demanded

"Boss, we have a visitor,"

"And? Who are you?" Gibbs asked her

"Dani Assan, Mossad," she replied showing him her badge and ID

"What do you want?"

"I am here because I need Ziva for a while," She told him


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Dani

I don't know if this is the way Mossad works but in my story it is. I'd also like to thank everyone who had read the story so far, thank you, but what would be great would be a review, please, even a little one?

"Are you recalling her?" Tony asked, suddenly worried about his partner

"No,"

"Then what?" Gibbs asked, Dani looked to Ziva who merely nodded

"Eight years ago, after we finished our training, Ziva and I were placed together as a pair,"

"A pair?" McGee asked

"Mossad assassination teams work in pairs," Gibbs clarified

"Mossad became aware of a man called Andrew Dulamaine, a weapons dealer, he was supplying group like Hamas, Hezbollah, Al Qaida, anyone that would give him a fair price," Dani explained, "He became a target and a pair was assigned, but Dulamaine had a spy posing as a Mossad contact and he set a trap,"

"What happened?" Gibbs asked

"The pair was captured and Dulamaine tortured them for nearly two weeks until he had to leave. He left the pair with six of his men and ordered them to continue the torture, but the pair managed to escape, they lost Dulamaine. However Mossad tracked him down last week to London and found he had plans to travel to Washington, he arrived yesterday,"

"So you're here to finish what that pair started?" Gibbs asked

"I'm here so we can finish what we started," Dani corrected

"You two were the pair?" Tony asked, shocked

"Yes, Tony," Ziva replied softly

"And there are still the scars to remind us," Dani said sharply, "Mossad have given us the opportunity to get to him first,"

"Why?" McGee asked, Dani looked at him slightly confused

"It's a matter of honour," She replied. Tony turned and looked at him as if to say 'duh'.

"Ziva, I need to speak to your director,"

"McGee, take her," Gibbs ordered

"Yes boss," Time replied before walking over to Dani and motioned for her follow him, once they had reached the top of the stairs and disappeared from view, Gibbs and Tony turned and looked at Ziva who simply dropped into her chair

"You can't be thinking of going," Tony stated

"And why is that, Tony?" She asked, he tried to think of something but she interrupted him, "He tortured us, we were young and stupid, too inexperienced to see the trap, but it's different now. Dani and I worked together until two and a half years ago, until I went to the UK for six months."

"So you know exactly how Dani ticks," Gibbs stated

"Yes, why?" She asked confused

"This is about more than honour Ziva, isn't it?"

"Ask Dani,"

Before anyone could speak, McGee and Dani reappeared on the stairs with Director Shepherd following them, once they all re-entered the bull pen Ziva stood

"Ziva, all the paperwork is in order; you are free to go with Dani,"

"Thank you Director," Ziva said as she reached into her desk drawer to retrieve her Sig,

"Zi, take this one," Dani said handing her an .38 Israeli Jericho

"You remembered," Ziva said with a smile

"Of course," She replied, she looked around at the concerned faces of Ziva's team, "I will meet you at the car,"

"Ok," She replied before turning back to her team, Tony walked after Dani and stopped her at the doors,

"Hey," he said, "Bring her back,"

"Always," She said turning to get in the elevator, Tony reached out and grabbed her arm, wanting to say something more but in a flash he was against the wall and she was holding his arm behind his back,

"I was just going to say be safe," He told her, she released him and stepped back

"Go and tell that to Ziva," She told him as the doors closed, Tony shook his head slightly, Dani reminded him of the way Ziva used to be when she had just arrived at NCIS, always on alert for danger, but he had seen Ziva calm slightly over the last two years but looking at her now as he walked back to the bull pen he could see the old Ziva, the Mossad assassin.

"Good luck Ziva," He said, "Be safe,"

"I'll be back Tony," She whispered in his ear before walking out of the bull pen.

"McGee, can you track Ziva's cell?" Gibbs asked

"Boss?"

"Just to keep watch,"

"Sure thing," Tim said as he sat at his desk. The next two weeks dragged past for the team as they constantly checked the GPS location of Ziva's phone, it was still in DC but that did not mean the same of its owner, Jenny had been in numerous meetings with Mossad trying to find out why a three day mission had turned into two weeks but they were not forthcoming with their information.

"I can't believe she's been gone two weeks," Abby said sadly as she sat in Ziva's chair

"I'm sure she'll be back soon Abs," Tony reassured her as he went back to looking at his monitor, he looked up when he heard footsteps and Jenny walked into the bull pen

"Mossad has finally given us some information," She told them, Gibbs, Abby and McGee also looked up

"There was a confirmed sighting of them both in Rome, four days ago,"

"Rome!"

"Four days ago!"

"Is that all they said?" Gibbs asked

"No, they said that the contact that saw them said one of them was definitely injured," Jenny said softly

"Oh my god, Ziva," Abby exclaimed

"The contact couldn't tell which one was injured as they were heading away from him," she told them, "by the time he reached their location, they were gone,"

"Did they say when they expect them back?" McGee asked

"No, they said that for the pair to extend their mission this much they must have had new Intel,"

"So now what?" Tony asked glancing at his partner's desk

"Now, we wait," Gibbs replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As before, nothing but Dani is mine and I borrowed the Vashta Nerada from Dr Who.

Hey guys, can I just say a big thank you to Mia58, iheartcolin, gabbrielle-jeanne, Hermione's Shadow, and billie. My first 5 reviews, thank you. I know lots of you want to know what's gonna happen on the mission and is Tony going to go, I have to say although I worship at the temple of Tiva, I can't write it. The story is more about what happens after the mission and what the mission reveals. I hope your all still interested. Much love Kahlen x

Chapter Three

The team continued to wait and a few days later were returned to active cases, after catching three hot cases they found that another two weeks had past and Ziva had been gone for over a month. On the morning of Ziva 34th day of absence from the team, they were sitting writing up case reports when the elevator dinged and an older man walked over to them and up to Gibbs

"Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes,"

"Officer Bashan, Mossad," He told them, everyone looked up from their desk, Tim quickly phoned Abby and the director who appeared after a minute or so, "I have been asked to inform you that at 0700 hours Ziva David and Dani Assan were placed on an El Al flight to Washington, and they should land in two hours,"

"Really?" Abby exclaimed

"Yes," He confirmed

"Thank you, Officer Bashan, for coming to tell us, do you know which terminal they'll land at?" Jenny asked

"The embassy will pick them up and deliver Ziva here. I believe her car is still in your parking lot,"

"Thank you again, I will walk will you to your vehicle," Jenny told him. He nodded and they walked to the elevator, once the door were closed the room felt a lot lighter, Abby ran over to Tony and hugged him

"Yay, Ziva's coming back!" Abby shouted as she moved from Tony to Tim to Gibbs. Gibbs managed to keep a hold of Abby before she could bounce of somewhere else. The team kept looking at the elevator for the next couple of hours until it dinged and the two women walked off and headed over to the bull pen. Ziva had her hair pulled back and was wearing khaki combats with her usual boots a baggy long sleeve black jumper whilst Dani had her hair loose and was wearing dark wide leg jeans also with boots with a white v neck long top with a large black pashmina type shawl wrapped round her neck and hanging from one of her shoulders. They were both carrying black duffel bags and had their guns attached to their hips. They walked over and Ziva dumped her bag at her desk and turned to the team, the thing they noticed the most about both girls were the many injuries that were apparent. Dani had a black eye, a long gash along her cheek and bruising on the visible part of her chest and neck, she was also walking with a slight limp, Ziva on the other hand seemed better, she only had a black eye and a few small cuts on her face,

"ZIVA!" Abby yelled as she ran over as soon as Ziva put her bag down and hugged her tight, "You can never leave again,"

"Abby I don't think she can breathe," Tony commented

"Sorry," She replied as she released Ziva

"It is good to see you too Abby, it has been a long time, yes?"

"You could say that David," Gibbs said as he walked over, he looked at her for a moment before head slapping her, "Next time if you say four days make sure its four days,"

"Yes Gibbs,"

"Ziva, it's good to have you back," Tim said as he moved closer

"It is good to see you Timothy,"

"Ah Ziva, my dear," Ducky stated as he and Jenny walked over and gave her a small hug, "You're injured,"

"I am fine Ducky, nothing but scratch's,"

"And what of your friend,"

"Dani, this is Dr Mallard, Ducky this is Dani Assan,"

"Oh Ducky, please," He instructed

"Dani,"

"Are you injured my dear?" He asked Dani

"Nothing that will kill me," She replied as she shifted her bag slightly on her shoulder

"Never the less," Ducky told her as he managed to take the bag from her and set it next to Ziva's, "You should be checked out along with Ziva,"

"We were checked out in Tel Aviv," Dani tried to explain

"You might as well agree," Ziva told her, "They will not leave you along until you do. Anyway, your dressing needs changing,"

"Zee –"

"We're not arguing about this," Ziva said as she gave Dani a small shove towards the elevator, with the rest of the team following. As they walked off the elevator and into autopsy, Gibbs could see Dani's limp was more pronounced now than earlier,

"If you'd like to take a seat my dears," Ducky said as he pointed to the tables, Ziva hopped up immediately followed slightly slower by Dani, Gibbs did noticed that if she was disturbed by sitting on an autopsy table she didn't show it, "Now what are the injuries?"

"Black eye, cuts and a sprained wrist," Ziva said as she pulled back her sleeve to reveal a small bandage, Ducky took the bandage off and manipulated it a bit before placing it on her lap he then turned to Dani who simply stared back at him

"Care to share," Gibbs stated

"Not really,"

"Nat," Ziva prompted

"Fine, black eye, lacerations, 2 bruised ribs, 60% bruising to my torso, attempted strangulation and gunshot wound to my leg," She replied. The group looked at her slightly shocked before Ducky ushered them out along with Ziva,

"How did she get so many injuries?" Tony asked

"When we reached Paris, we managed to capture Dulamaine. I had to leave to meet a contact for documents to get out of France, while I was gone, his men stormed our hideout, Dani managed to defend herself but there were 6 of them and one of her. When I got back she was unconscious and the rest were dead,"

"She took out six men?" Gibbs asked stunned

"Yes, but when she came round she told me that Dulamaine was not the most senior man. He found out what we had done, she was shot as we entered Italy,"

"How bad?"

"Graze, but a deep one,"

"You may come back in now," Ducky said from the doorway, as they entered they saw that Dani had rearranged the pashmina to cover her chest completely hiding the bruising and her left leg was now up on the table, her jean leg had been pulled up to reveal a new looking bandage.

"Ah Ziva," Ducky stated, "I want you to take one of these antibiotic creams, I don't want any of those cuts getting infected,"

"Thank you Ducky," Ziva said taking the pot of cream as Ducky passed one to Dani as well

"Thank you for changing my dressing, Dr Mallard, but I should leave," Dani said as she got off the table, Gibbs watched her land and noticed that she didn't actually put any pressure on her injured leg having only landed on one.

"A word?" Gibbs asked, she nodded and followed him into the elevator, she stared straight ahead and simply waited when Gibbs hit the emergency switch, he turned so he was now looking at her profile, "What is going on with this weapons dealer?"

"It's classified," She replied before turning to face him, "You have not been read in,"

"Then read me in,"

"I do not have the time,"

"Dani Assan," He stated, pronouncing each syllable carefully, "That in itself is a contradiction, isn't it?"

"Oh?"

"Dani is Israeli, it means Cherished. Assan however is Arabic, it means The Strength,"

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked

"The last Israeli Arab I knew..."

"Was Ari," She finished, "And we all know how that ended."

"Yeah,"

"So I presume you are here to ask me where my loyalties lie," Dani suggested, he nodded, "Which would be firmly with Mossad,"

"Forgive me if I don't believe you," he told her. Her face remained expressionless, Gibbs sighed, he wasn't going to get anything out of her, just before he went to turn she spoke

"Have you heard of the Vashta Nerada?"

"Iraqi street gang, I think,"

"You are correct, they do what they want. Kidnap, rape, torture and beatings. My mother was one that they took; she was already pregnant by an undercover Israeli operative but didn't know, they had her for two weeks before dropping her on the side of the road

in Bagdad." Dani explained, "Her family disowned her and threw her out. She was nursed back to health by a Jewish woman who was also undercover, she took my mother to Israel where she converted and I was raised. So despite my appearance and name, Agent Gibbs, I have nothing to do with Hamas or Hezbollah. I am Mossad,"

"Where were you born then?"

"Fallujah,"

"I –,"

"I am not asking for your trust or your help; just let me get on with my job,"

"I was going to say, I've been there,"

She stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out whether or not he meant what he said, she coughed slightly before turning to face the doors again, Gibbs flicked the switch and the elevator began to move once again. They arrived in the bull pen to find the others had taken a different route. Dani walked over to Ziva's desk and picked up her bag, Gibbs saw a brief flash of pain across her features but it was gone in an instant,

"Shalom Ziva, it was fun,"

"Shalom," Ziva replied as she gave her partner a brief hug, "Oh wait, your Jericho,"

"Hold on to it," She smiled as Ziva placed the gun in her desk draw, "You may need it,"

"Till next time?" Ziva asked

"Till next time," Dani confirmed, she then turned and walked over to the stair well and disappeared from sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As before, I own nothing but Dani.

Hey guys, sorry it's a really short chapter but it was the best place to stop. Thank you to those who are kind enough to review, keep 'em coming (they make me smile!)

A month later and the team had settled into their old ways, they had caught a few hot cases and even ended up in Rota, Spain. Ziva hadn't told the others but she was still waiting to hear from Dani, she should have received another assignment by now.

"So Ziva are you going to come?" Abby asked for the twentieth time that day, just as Ziva was about to answer, Abby began speaking again, "It's Ducky's birthday, you have to come,"

"Abby I was going to say yes I will come," Ziva managed to get in, "I do not however have a gift,"

"No worries, Gibbs and I have it all sorted," She replied with a huge smile before turning to leave, Tony walked over and sat down at his desk after returning from getting coffee

"I see Abby got you to agree,"

"I would have agreed anyway Tony; it is Ducky's birthday,"

"Gear up," Gibbs ordered as he walked into the bull pen, "Dead sailor at a warehouse in Quantico,"

"I'll drive," Ziva said as she took the car keys from Tony

"I'd like to live, so no," Tony told her as he took the keys back. An hour later they were pulling into the parking lot of the warehouse and all was quiet. They looked around and pulled out their weapons to clear the building

"Clear,"

"Clear,"

"Clear,"

"Clear," Ziva called as she finished checking the last room, she holstered her weapon and turned to leave when the door slammed shut, "Tony! Gibbs!"

"Ziva!" All three men yelled and they began pounding on the door and trying to pry it open

"Gibbs! Tony! McGee! Help me!" Ziva cried as she slammed her fists against the door. They tried to get the door open whilst Ziva continued to pound on the door and then suddenly it went silent, they stopped for a moment and looked at each other,

"Ziva?" Tony yelled

"Ziva," McGee joined in. Five minutes later and they had managed to get the door open but Ziva was gone

"Ziva" Gibbs called

"Boss," Tony stated calling him over, there was a picture of Ziva tied up and gagged in a car trunk underneath the picture someone had written 'Will she live or will she die, you need to find her in time,'

"Damn it," Gibbs cursed as he punched the wall

"Where do we start looking?" Tony asked, "There is no evidence here,"

"The Warehouse has CCTV,"

"Where is the body?" Gibbs asked suddenly as he looked around, "We were lured here. McGee get the CCTV, we're going,"

Half an hour later when Tony was sure Gibbs had broken every speeding law they pulled up to the NCIS building, McGee rushed off with the CCTV to Abby's lab and Gibbs went to tell the director the situation, Tony knew that it was definitely not a conversation he wanted to be there for. He sat down at his desk not quite sure what to do, Ziva, his partner, his friend was missing. He felt useless.

"Abby's lab now," Gibb stated as he marched pass, they reached the lab where Abby and McGee were typing furiously, "Where is she?"

"The camera's caught everything Gibbs," Abby said sadly as she pulled it up on the screen, they all watched in silence as a man carried Ziva over to a car and placed her in the trunk, he took a picture and disappeared for a moment presumably to place it where it was found, he returned and drove off,

"Who does that car belong to?" Tony asked

"He took the plates off the car Gibbs. It's just a black ford," Abby stated sadly

"What about the man?"

"The more we zoom in the more pixellated the picture becomes, it not a very good camera,"

"Send a copy to the director," Gibbs ordered before walking out of the lab, Abby looked at both Tony and McGee sadly

"We'll find her, I know we will,"

"Will we be in time though Abs," Tony replied before he too walked out of the lab.

Meanwhile somewhere across the city Ziva woke up in a dark room, she tried to move but found her hands had been bound tightly, she tried to move then but figured she would need a couple of hours before she could break free, she could hear footsteps above her so realised she must be in a basement. A door opened somewhere and she readied herself to attack but all she heard was the clink of a can hitting the floor and then a hissing sound, before she could realise what was going on she was unconscious.

A/N I'm so mean to poor Ziva, but she's touch, she can take it!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: As before, nothing but Dani.

Hey guys, seeing as the last chapter was so short to make up for it here is the next one, hope you like

Don't forget to review much love Kahlen x

EIGHT HOURS LATER

McGee walked up to the bull pen to find Gibbs and Tony typing away at their computers looking up people Ziva had arrested during her time in America but they couldn't account for all the enemies she had made with Mossad. The marine watched as the young woman walked over from the other side of the road, he smiled slightly; Director Shepherd had told him to expect her and to let her straight through. He passed her the visitor pass and she signed the log before walking into the NCIS building. She marched straight past all the soldiers and agents before walking into the bull pen and stopping in front of Gibbs desk, he looked up and was shocked for a moment before hiding it,

"I need to see that CCTV tape," She demanded, Gibbs looked over to McGee who pulled it up on the plasma, she walked over and studied it carefully

"We can't get any closer," McGee told her

"I can help," Dani replied as she pulled a CD from her pocket, she was dressed in khaki combats with a white vest and a brown hooded zip bolero and military boots, Gibbs knew that she must have dropped everything to be here, "It's an enhancement program,"

"Get it to Abs," Gibbs ordered, McGee approached Dani who eyed him carefully before handing it over

"What happened?" Dani asked in a dangerously low voice, one which Tony realised Ziva used on suspects she particularly despised

"A door at the crime scene shut and we couldn't get it open, she was banging and then it went silent, when it opened she was gone and there was just a photo," Tony explained, the rang and Gibbs picked up

"Abby has something,"

The three rushed down to the lab and found Abby and McGee staring at the plasma which was currently reconstructing the still of the man,

"Gibbs; this program rocks!" Abby stated

"Anything yet?" Tony asked

"We don't have a full picture to run yet but we're getting there," Tim told them

"Don't bother," Dani told them, "That is Kamid Masrouk,"

"Who is that?" Gibbs asked

"He has been some one that Mossad has been watching for the last four years."

"What happened?"

"Kamid has a brother or should I say had a brother, Kamal. He was found to be moving weapons for Hamas, Ziva and I were told to collect him for questioning,"

"You mean interrogating," Gibbs stated

"Whether it is questioning or interrogating is not what we are here for. Kamal killed himself in the holding room; Kamid believes that Ziva and I killed him." Dani explained

"If he thinks it was both of you then why has he only taken Ziva?" Tony asked

"Because while it is public knowledge that Ziva has been here in America, my location has remained a secret,"

"Why?" Abby asked joining in

"Just because I am half of a pair does not excuse me,"

"You're still running metsada jobs?"

"I will always be what I am, Ziva is my pair, we, will always be what we were trained to be," Dani told them, she turned to Abby, "If I give you a GPS frequency can you locate a chip?"

"If it's active; yeah,"

"It is always active," Dani replied as she wrote down the frequency, Abby typed it in and logged on to a satellite

"Whoa, this frequency is on the really low band, no one uses anything below a certain frequency and this is way below,"

"That is why it is used,"

"Ok, I've got two chips, one is holding steady at King George, Virginia and the other... is here, in the navy yard," Abby told them before turning to look at Dani, who sighed

"It's a sub dermal locator chip," She replied as she lifted her hair and showed them a very small lump on the back of neck at the base of her hairline, "The other chip will be Ziva,"

"Let's go, Dani you're in my car, Tony, McGee, take the other one," Gibbs ordered before they marched out of the lab and down to the garage, Dani climbed into the passenger seat and was silent as Gibbs drove out of the parking lot and on to the highway, "Why are you and Ziva chipped?"

"It was our pact," Dani said sadly, "If we were ever unsure as to where the other one was and we thought they were killed, then we could check. We've been sent on separate missions before and have thought each other dead many times. No one else knew, we did the implantation on each other and researched unused frequencies for months. The implant works off of a pulse, if we were dead then the signal wouldn't show,"

The two spent the rest of the journey in silence and after 30 minutes of speeding down the road they reached King George, McGee directed them to a farm just after the town's main road.

"Pull over," Dani stated, Gibbs looked at her with a questioning look, "He will have surveillance near to the barn,"

"McGee is the signal still there?" Gibbs asked as the other two agents joined them

"Yes boss, holding steady,"

"Wait here," Dani said, before running silently up the road and the ducking into the bushes,

"Boss I can track her on this," McGee stated, the three men waited as they didn't want to alert Kamid to Dani's presence there. Meanwhile Dani had reached the side of the barn and peered through one of the windows, she could see a form on the ground and a man, Kamid pacing. She took a moment to access the situation before moving. She sneaked in through the back and moved towards Kamid, she saw the form on the ground was covered by some sort of tarp, she moved silently until Kamid's voice rung out

"I know you're here," he called, Dani froze instantly, "Come out now or I will shoot her,"

"I'm here," She replied as she stepped out from her hiding place, no matter what she did she couldn't allow Ziva to be killed

"Ah, the other murderer," He sneered as she walked around so she was now opposite him with the form in between them

"What do you want Kamid?" Dani asked

"Both of you dead, retribution for my brother," He said as he aimed a gun to the body, "I've waited years for this, and now I finally have it,"

Gibbs and the team stood and waited, just before Gibbs was about to tell them to follow Dani, there was a shot and one of the dots stopped blinking and disappeared. The three men ran up the drive and burst into the barn, they saw Dani fighting Kamid hand to hand, neither holding back their anger, they were matching each other move for move, hits, spins twists; everything. Gibbs could see that Dani was by far superior in skill but Kamal had body size against her. She kicked him and he fell back to where his discarded weapon lay. He managed to pick it up just before McGee got there; he aimed his weapon for her and turned to the others

"I'll kill her just like the other one, move back," He demanded, the team stopped where they were

"Kamid, put the gun down," Tony said as he raised his other hand to the man, as he did Kamid turned and fired. Gibbs watched as if in slow motion Dani turned her body so it was sideways and jerked her stomach in, so the bullet just grazed her torso instead of penetrating it. The jerk had caused her to lower her body so she went all the way down to crouching level and span round, much like a skater would do, as she came up she had a handful of dirt and she threw it in Kamid's face; that was close enough that it went into his eyes. As soon as he lifted a hand to put to his face, Dani leapt at him and disarmed him before they hit the floor. Tony and McGee rushed over and cuffed him whilst Dani pulled herself up.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: As always

Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted for a while, but I'm not sure anyone is reading this anymore, if you are let me know and I'll keep updating

Much love Kahlen x

"That's not Ziva," She said a little breathlessly

"Then who?" Gibbs asked, "You said the chip needed a pulse,"

"It's an animal, with the tarp over it to make it look like a person," Dani said sounding frustrated

"Tony, McGee. Put him in your car. Take him to interrogation when you get back,"

"Yes boss," The two agents replied as they led Kamal out of the barn

"The interrogation is mine," Dani stated before Gibbs could say anything,

"You're injured,"

"That is not an excuse,"

"Dani, you're bleeding. We are going back to the car, and then you are going to see Ducky when we get back to base," Gibbs told her, she opened her mouth to protest but the look on Jethro's face changed her mind and she closed it. The drive to NCIS was silent and apart from accepting a pressure bandage from Gibb, Dani didn't move. Once they arrived at base Gibbs and Dani took the elevator to see Ducky, his head popped up from the body he was working on and looked at Jethro to gauge the emotion on his face, he saw nothing that would indicate Ziva was dead

"Jethro, what can I do for you?" He asked as Dani moved out from behind him, he noticed the bloodied bandage immediately, "Oh my dear, what have you done this time?"

"It's nothing,"

"I think she needs stitches Duck," Gibbs said as he pointed to an autopsy table. Dani scowled at him before pulling herself up on to it and lying down, Ducky put his hand on the bandage and Dani released it, "Dani got grazed by a bullet but it looks deep,"

"Let's have a look my dear," Ducky said as he lift the bandage and moved her top slightly, he heard her breath hitch and felt her body tense for a second for she covered it and made herself relax, she closed her eyes and missed the looks that Gibbs and Ducky exchanged, "Well Jethro, you were right, I'm afraid you do need stitches Miss Assan,"

"Can you do that?" She asked

"I apologise, no. I don't keep aesthetic here. You'll have to go to the hospital,"

"I don't need the aesthetic, please do the stitches,"

"I couldn't possibly," Ducky started to protest

"Ducky!" Dani interrupted, "The sooner I interrogate Masrouk the sooner we will find Ziva; I will survive without it,"

"Dani, if you even flinch..." Ducky began looking her in the eyes

"I will not," She said determinedly, holding his gaze. After a moment's pause he sighed

"Ok, I'll do it,"

"What do you need Duck?" Gibbs asked, offering his help, Ducky instructed him as to what supplies he would need while he cleaned the wound, holding true to her word Dani never moved,

"Are you sure I can't convince you to go to the hospital for this," Ducky asked once more as he held a needle in his hand

"No," She replied, "Please, I will not move,"

"Ok. Jethro if you can just hold Dani in place," Ducky stated, Dani went to say something but Ducky cut her off, "It's in case I move you or you move involuntarily,"

She nodded and Ducky instructed Gibbs as to where to place his hands, which were just on her lower rib area, he too felt her tense but then she went completely lax, Gibbs looked down and her eyes were closed and her breathing slow but steady. Ducky worked quickly and after 15 minutes he had finished stitching. Gibbs moved his hands and Dani eyes opened immediately, she went to sit up but Ducky stopped her long enough to place a dressing over her new stitches, she then sat up and climbed off the autopsy table.

"We should get up to the interrogation room, Kamid will already be thinking up excuses," Dani stated. They walked up to the interrogation room and found Tony waiting outside

"Everything's ready,"

"Thank you," Dani said as she went to grab the door handle, suddenly a voice rang out

"Officer Assan,"

Dani stopped immediately and turned to find Director Shepherd standing with her own Director, Ziva's father, Eli David,

"Director, shalom," She said with the nod of her head

"Shalom, I take it you were just about to conduct the interrogation?" He asked

"Yes sir,"

"Continue," Director David told her, she nodded and entered the room. The others walked into the observation room and settled in to watch Dani interrogate Kamid. After several hours, Kamid was beginning to wear down, however before he seemed as if he was going to give up Ziva's real location he insulted Dani, her hand flew across his face so fast Gibbs was sure had he have blinked he would have missed it,

"What did he say?" Tony asked

"You don't want to know," Jenny replied, before Gibbs could voice his opinion, Dani had Kamid up against the wall with her knife at his throat, she looked about ready to kill him, Director David tapped the microphone twice and Dani threw Kamid to the floor and exited the interrogation room, the others leave the observation room and found Dani in the corridor holding her stomach, were her stitches were. Gibbs was about to comment on how she must have ruptured her stitches but even he could tell from the look on her face that she wouldn't pay him any attention, instead she looked straight at Eli David

"Sir, he is about to break," she stressed

"I want him broken not dead Dani,"

"Sir – "

"Go and have you stitches seen too, I know you want to find Ziva as much as the rest of us, but we need him alive yes?"

"Ken," Dani said slipping back into Hebrew, she nodded her respects to the group and walked off to go back to Ducky,

"He will soon break," Eli stated

"What about Dani?" Gibbs asked, concerned for the young Mossad woman

"Officer Assan understands what is expected of her and will follow orders," Director David responded

"I'm sure she will,"

"However?" Eli David asked with a curious look in his eyes

"She feels responsible," Gibbs said as the trio walked into the conference room

"I know," Eli nodded, "Ziva is the sharp end of the spear, but Dani is the wielder, each is strong as individuals, but together they are a powerful force,"

"They are both very capable," Gibbs admitted

"But I sometimes wonder what my daughter would be doing if she was not that which she is," Eli admitted

"Whatever it would be you know she would be the best at it," Gibbs smiled

"Yes I believe Ziva would be a perfectionist at anything she did,"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: As usual

Sorry guys had to repost this one as I put up the wrong version of this chapter.

Much love, Kahlen

The trio sat in the conference room in silence until there was a knock at the door fifteen minutes later, the door opened and Dani walked in, she waited until Director David pointed to a seat, she took it and waited

"Officer Rivkin is going to take over the interrogation," He told her, her head snapped up to look him in the eye, "You are too close,"

"Sir, give me another ten minutes and I can get Ziva's location," Dani stated, he sat there for a moment, thinking

"You have five,"

"Yes sir," She replied as she stood. The group made their way back to the interrogation room and Dani entered, the others returned to the observation room, the watch as Dani paced behind him for a few seconds, suddenly she lashed out at his neck and Kamid's hold body went ridged,

"You have four minutes until your lungs stop processing oxygen, you have that long to tell me where Ziva is," She stated calmly as she took a seat opposite him, Kamid's eyes went wide as he began to struggle to breathe

"Please," he rasped

"The location first,"

"I can't..... breathe," He struggled

"Where is Ziva?"

"Warehouse ...Cul...," He started trying to pull in much needed oxygen, "Pepper..,"

"Culpepper," Dani repeated, he nodded as he got paler, Dani stood up and went to walk out of the room when she paused and hit his neck again, he slumped forward as he could breathe again, Dani stopped at the door with her hand on the handle, "If you are lying to me, I will not release the nerve next time,"

Gibbs, Jenny and Director David were already waiting outside the room when Dani exited, the trio walked down to the bull pen to collect Tony and McGee. Gibbs threw a set of car keys at each of them

"Gas the cars," He instructed, the two men looked at each other for a second before grabbing their bags and heading down the stairs not waiting for the elevator, Dani pulled out her bag that she had left down by Ziva's desk and pulled out her gun, a backup and a knife.

On the other side of town Ziva had been awake for several hours now working against her bindings, she heard several men behind the door, they had been in once to try and get information from her, a split lip and a black eye later they left Ziva alone to think over their offer. They would spare her life if she gave them information on Mossad and NCIS.

"They have Masrouk," A voice said

"Her pair is coming for her," Another added. Dani, Ziva thought relieved that she was coming, but the question was would it be before they tried to kill her. She listened as the footsteps came towards the room she was in and she wondered how far away her pair was,

Dani ran down the stairs with Gibbs and jumped into the car, she didn't even blink as Gibbs peeled out of the garage and towards Culpepper,

"We need to go faster," She stated, Gibbs glanced over at her, "Masrouk is not acting alone, they know we have him. They'll kill Ziva,"

"It crossed my mind," Gibbs replied as he put his foot down pushing the car to its max, 20 minutes they were pulling up at the only warehouses the small town had. Before Gibbs had even stopped the car Dani jumped out made her way silently over to the edge of the building. Just as Tony and McGee pulled up and joined Gibbs, she had slipped inside through a slightly ajar door

"Damn," Gibbs swore as the remainder of his team made their way to the edge of the building.

Dani moved through the warehouse quickly but efficiently, clearing the rooms one by one, she listened as the sounds of voices and smacks got louder, she cringed for a split second a she knew the sound of skin on skin contact when a fist was landing, she needed a distraction and fast, she circled round so she was on the other side of the warehouse and saw piles of old metal poles stacked together, she knocked the pile over and ran. The crashing of the metal could be heard all over the warehouse and by everyone, two of the three men in with Ziva ran to see what had caused the commotion. Dani saw the door to the room Ziva was in was in fact open, she slid in and hid along the back wall in the shadow. Ziva had a black eye and a split lip, she was hunched slightly as if they had delivered a few blows to her ribs. The man raised his fist to strike her again and in one swift movement Dani raised her gun and fired hitting the man in the heart from behind. Ziva glanced up through her rapidly swelling eye and gave a small smile

"_I knew you would come,"_ She muttered in Hebrew

"_Just as I know you would come for me," _Dani replied as she untied the bindings on Ziva's wrists, _"Can you stand?"_

"_Ken"_

"_Here," _Dani said as she pressed her backup weapon into Ziva's hand, one eye or two; Ziva was still the best shot she knew, _"This way,"_

Dani moved forward first along the corridor, she knew the other two men where around, and she was certain she could hear the faint footsteps of the NCIS men. She glanced at Ziva who was following albeit weakly, they made it to an alcove in the wall,

"_Stay here, I will find the other men,"_ Dani told her, Ziva went to protest but was quickly silenced, _"This is not a discussion, you are injured I am not,"_

"_Fine,"_ Ziva replied making it clear it was anything but,

Dani inched along the dark corridor, listening carefully for the sounds of anyone behind her, as she edged towards a door she saw a shadow flit across the floor. She waited as she could hear someone grab the handle from the other side and pulled the door open, it was one of those who had been in on the kidnap. Weapon raised she moved forward into the light, the man spotted her immediately and aimed his gun towards her she fired before he did, though the sound was muffled by the silencer she had hastily screwed on.

"Hasam?" a voice whispered, it was all Dani needed to point her in the direction of the other one and within moments he too was dead. She made her way back to Ziva quickly, who was still clinging on to consciousness,

"_We must leave,"_

"_Ok"_ Ziva replied as she took Dani's hand and pulled herself to her feet. The two women made their way towards the remaining footsteps, Dani heard a voice but couldn't quite recognise it

"Tony," Ziva muttered, Dani moved them forward, just then the door opened suddenly and the three male agents entered the room

"NCIS! Freeze!"

Dani had lowered Ziva to the ground and had her weapon raised and aimed before the door hit the wall

"Dani," Tony sighed with relief, he saw his partner on the floor and made his way over immediately,

"Zi, hey sweetcheeks wake up," He encouraged her

"T'ny, that y'u?" She whispered

"Yeah it's me," Tony replied as he picked her up and carried her bride style to the car, Gibbs walked over to Dani as McGee followed Tony

"You ok?"

"I am fine," She replied automatically

"Yeah," Gibbs scoffed, like he hadn't heard that before, "What about the men working with Masrouk?"

"Dead," She replied without hesitation before walking to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys sorry this is so short but I thought I'd post this chapter as well so to make up for having to remove the last chapter... I think that made sense?

Discalimer; Same as all the others

Much love Kahlen

Several hours later and an ER visit behind them the team pulled back into NCIS with Ziva safely sat between Dani and Tony,

"Your father is here," Dani told her as the group where getting out of the car, Ziva took a deep breath and followed the others into the elevator, as they ascended Ziva braced herself for Abby and her father, the door opened and they stepped out, Ziva saw Abby hopping from foot to foot next to Ducky and Jenny, stood in front of them was her father and Officer Mikal Rivkin,

"Ziva," Her father greeted holding his arms out,

"Papa," Ziva replied as she stepped into an awkward embrace, she began to pull away, "I am fine,"

Eli held onto her for a moment before placing a small kiss on her forehead, "I will speak to you soon," He told her before leaving. As soon as he was gone Ducky released his hold on Abby and she raced over to grab Ziva into a hug,

"Ziva, I was so worried about you and thought I'd never see you again but then McGee called and said you were injured which could have been worse I could have seen you but you could have died," Abby rambled out in one breath, Ziva let her finish before pulling away,

"I am ok Abby," She told her as she embraced Ducky and then Jenny. Dani stood back and watched the interaction between them all,

"Officer Assan?" A voiced called, it was the goth girl; Abby. "Thank you for bring her home,"

Dani merely smiled before moving to sit at Ziva's desk, to watch as a family welcomed back one of its own

TWO HOURS LATER

Dani and Ziva sat at Ziva's desk, Dani typing and Ziva with her head on the table cushioned by her arms, Dani glanced over at her old partner and gently nudged her,

"Wake up,"

"I was not asleep," Ziva complained

"I know what you look like before you fall asleep. You have a concussion, you must stay awake,"

"I know,"

"Do you have a gym here Agent DiNozzo?" Dani asked as she looked up from the screen, Tony looked up from his desk to meet her gaze,

"Fifth floor, why?"

"Come Ziva, we are going to spar,"

"I do not have any sticks," She replied, Dani grinned

"I am sure we can improvise something,"

"I will meet you there," Ziva told her, "I will find some training clothes for you," Ziva stated before walking off

"I'd be more than happy to show you the way," Tony said jumping said jumping out of his seat,

"I am sure you would," Dani replied mischievously

"Are you sure this is a good idea, I mean she does have a concussion,"

"This will make her focus, stay if you wish," Dani offered as they entered the elevator

"I might just do that,"


End file.
